Log:Lathe IC 3.18
Log opened Wed Mar 18 00:00:07 2015 01:35 Leaf makes her way to Adhyasa's mansion, weaving her way through the crowds trying to determine how people are reacting to the aftermath of the raksha attack. She tries applying some of the Factor's lessons, keeping an eye on people, trying to get a feel for what the citizens feel. 01:36 <@Carreau> The streets are mostly empty, with certain certified people walking around with permission slips from the satrap's men held up visibly. Lathe is quiet, ominously so. 01:48 Affixed to her clothes is a realistically looking forgery of a unlimited permission slip, copied off a slip she saw once. She walks with quickly, mimicking the hurried walk of the other people out that are trying to get their errants done and back to safety as soon as possible. 01:49 <@Carreau> On odd rooftops stand immaculate monks, keeping an eye on the city below. The satrap's men seem to be moving in groups, doing stings into certain houses seemingly at random. In the Jade Soma, Jagamaru can be seen bounding from rooftop to rooftop, footsteps spitting gouts of flame. 01:51 Silent Leaf is glad when the Factor's mansion finally gets into view, the immaculates making her very nervous. She even left her demons behind in case one of the monks can see immaterial creatures. 01:52 <@Carreau> The mansion is completely dark, unlike most of the other buildings nearby. The gate is unguarded, but closed. 01:53 "Weird" thinks Leaf, getting a little worried for her mentor. "Well, might as well try knocking" She knocks on the gate several times, waiting if anyone opens. 01:54 <@Carreau> It's silent for a moment, but then there is the sound of a vase or equivalent crashing to the floor somewhere about the atrium. 01:54 Silent Leaf checks if the gate is unlocked, picking the lock if it isn't and enters. 01:55 <@Carreau> The gate is closed, but not locked. She sneaks in without much trouble, though there are multiple nuga sleeping along the hallways that might light up if she makes too much sound. 01:56 | Alany Lap@273.38.323.57.threembb.co.uk has joined #lathe-ic 01:57 Leaf sneaks through the silent hallways, trying to head to the place where the Factor is the most likely to be. 01:58 <@Carreau> There is movement in her peripheral vision, a figure disappearing behind a corner, followed by the sound of heavy breathing coming from an unexpected direction. 01:58 Leaf's head snaps around, a throwing dart already in her hands. 02:00 <@Carreau> It was on all fours, a small and malnourished body with strangely connected joints. It's now gone. 02:00 | KevinB IceChat9@59-034-034-59.lightspeed.sndgca.sbcglobal.net has joined #lathe-ic 02:09 <@Carreau> Nyumetsu's search in the Lily Pits had yielded at least some result; he had discovered strange nest-like structures in the Lily Pits, definitely recently made. They were put together from strange alien saliva that had stagnated into a chalk-like substance and more importantly, flowers that only bloom by the artificial lake, the centerpiece of the park in the Heartworks. The man had made his way there, an 02:09 <@Carreau> d > 02:09 <@Carreau> > noticed that a few flowerbeds were dug up by what looked like canine paws. He was now standing there, in the shade of a tree in the park, tracking down the trail of muddy footprints in the dark. 02:11 Leaf decides to head toward the heavy breathing, prioritising finding a person that can tell her what is happening to hunting some strange monster. As she heads down the corridor she keeps her eyes open, making sure to check the ceiling as well. 02:13 Nyumetsu is frowning darkly, hands on his blades as he crouches low- inching closer to the strange and alien looking nest. He crouches by the tail of footprints, eyes flickering about the assorted dug up flowerbeds. He sighs- and does his best to follow the footprints as stealthily as he can. 02:17 <@Carreau> As Leaf goes further into the house, the atmosphere seems to grow heavier. The shadows are moving in the corners of her eyes, a flash of a pair of eyes, perhaps? 02:18 Deciding to take a risk, Leaf calls out: "Hello, is anyone there? I don't want to hurt you, you can come out!" 02:22 <@Carreau> The Heartworks were quiet as a grave, the wind still, which allowed the assassin to hear a female voice echoing from the manor above the park. A ramp led up to its gates, and as he looked the place slowly started to light up as the nuga woke up to her shout. 02:22 <@Carreau> "There... hurt you... out..." 02:25 <@Carreau> The nuga wake up around the woman, revealing that the Factor's apartment has been thoroughly raided. Shelves are open, cupboards hang out with their contents spilled on the floor. Someone has been looking for something very intently. 02:26 Leaf decides to look for hidden doors or the like. 02:28 Nyumetsu scowls- as he continues to advance towards the nest of sorts, continues to do his best to follow the footprints. He hears the voice- and frowns faintly. He's been wondering where Leaf was- but the shout is too scattered to put together- so he responds with a somewhat loud voice. "LEaf? Is that you?" 02:29 Leaf looks around, checking under carpets, behind shelves and statues, trying to find anything that reminds her of the stories the Factor told her in case he incorporated some symbol with personal meaning into the entrance and trying to get into his head, imagining where the crafty Guildsman would hide something secret. 02:32 | Mad Mad@brzhlt-6-248.resnet.ucsb.edu has joined #lathe-ic 02:34 As she hears the voice in the distance, she shouts back: "YES, IT'S ME!" 02:36 "Need a hand? I'm out hunting Raksha. We didn't get them all at the docks." 02:37 "Sure, help me search. Everyone in the mansion is gone and I saw a strange creature earlier. I'm worried about the Factor." 02:38 "Mansion? I'm down in the pits... " 02:39 "Then come up and help me! I'm in Factor Adhyasa's mansion!" 02:43 "Adhyasa's..? Hrm... I see. Perhaps what I'm looking for is... heh. How Dramatic, eh? There's something out here you may want to see, if it's a strange creature your after- some kind of.. nest? I'm not sure. I'll come meet up with you then." He announces- before sliding back into the shadows, and making a beeline for the mansion. 02:46 The man clambers as quietly as possible over the gate- sliding over it like the snakelike shadow he is capable of being... and heading ina fter Leaf. 02:50 <@Carreau> As the man lands on the courtyard and the gardens, he hears rustling in multiple of the neatly trimmed bushes about himself. 02:51 <@Carreau> Silent Leaf finds what appears to be some sort of a mechanism for opening a secret door, but using it is to no avail - if the door exists, it's not near the switch. 02:52 He crouches low, sinking into the shadows as he looks to the bushes- going utterly silent as he begins to advance towards them. 02:55 Frustrated by her failed search, Leaf decides to head toward Nyu, heading towards the gardens. 02:59 <@Carreau> The man manages to get very close to where he heard the rustling, and as he peeks past the bush, he sees a small barely canine creature, almost pitch-black, with glimmering sapphire eyes. It seems to be digging up a small hole in the ground, its shoulder making the bush move. 03:01 He crouches- before moving in a swift decision. The thing is obviously some kind of Wyld monster- likely the raksha beast responsible for the nest he founds- and so he finds the nothingness. He empties himself of distractions of self and thought- and moves to swing his blade for the beasts neck, in an attempt to end this battle before it can truly begin- knowing full well the danger of Raksha. 03:15 <@Carreau> The blade unsheathes and slices into the critter, which lets out a high-pitched scream. Its bones flash metallic as it rolls onto its back and then back up, wounded but not dead. The shriek is responded to by a dozen new ones, silver starting to glow all over the garden as more of the predatory beings, few feet in length, start emerging from the bushes. 03:22 Leaf emerges into the courtyard and sees the strange creatures skitter towards Nyu. Without a moment's hesitation she draws a handful of knives, each one held between two fingers and throws all of them at once with a single swing of her arm. 03:33 <@Carreau> Each of the silvery beings get hit with throwing knives, screaming and turning into metallic dust, until the courtyard is silent again. 03:34 "So that were the strange beings I saw lurking around. I think there's a hidden door somewhere in the mansion, but I couldn't find it. Maybe you can find it?" 03:34 He rises from the bushes to look at her, staring. "...Damn. Nicely done.. thanks for the assist- I wasn't expecting a pack." He says with a chuckle- before nodding. "Aye.. and once we're done, I think I know where these things may have come from- or set up their nest, at least. Let's get to work." 03:39 <@Carreau> The mansion has quieted down and as the two move, the nuga calm down and grow dim. 03:41 "There's a secret door somewhere, I found the button to open it. Let's search, the Factor is probably hiding there." 03:44 He nods- and then slinks. He begins to check in bookcases and cuboards, in the cracks between other things... 03:47 <@Carreau> Nyumetsu finds that one of the paintings on the wall is a little off, and tracing his fingers along its frame he finds a now unlocked latch. Pulling on it, the wall the painting the wall is attached to lets out a crunch and reveals a narrow doorway, a flight of stairs leading down into a chamber that seems to be glowing quite heavily with the glow of nuga. 03:47 He gestures for Leaf to lead the way- smiling winningly before slinking down the passageway. 03:48 "Good job Nyu, I couldn't find it." Leaf whispers before following him down the passageway, staying in the back her weapons ready. 03:56 <@Carreau> The chamber they arrive to is about the size of a servant's bedroom, spherical and lined with glowing crystalline formations. Free nuga crawl along the cracks, lighting the place up with various colors. In the center kneels Factor Adhyasa, shirtless, purple tattoos in the shape of stylized flowers and carps covering his entire back and upper shoulders. His hair is tied up to a high ponytail, and he seems 03:56 <@Carreau> > 03:56 <@Carreau> > to be meditating. 03:57 "At least he's alive. Let's not disturb his meditation if we don't have to, it may be important." 04:03 He nods, leaning against the entryway. "A'right." 04:04 <@Carreau> Several glyphs of Old Realm start appearing in the reflections of the crystal, and the man's shoulders slump for a moment. The nuga suddenly scurry deeper into the pits, and Adhyasa lets out a long exhale. "I'm glad you're here." 04:06 "And I'm glad I found you alive. Your entire mansion has been ransacked and was overrun by strange creatures, you know. Uh this is Nyumetsu, by the way. We've worked together in the past." She points at Nyu leaning against the door. 04:07 He holds up a hand and waves. "Factor. Pleasure to meet you. We dealt with the strange creatures." 04:07 "And by we he means me." 04:08 "I got /one/ of them." 04:08 <@Carreau> The man stands up slowly, reaching for a neatly folded silver and lilac kaftan by his side that he pulls on. Turning around, the man reveals his faintly smiling face, lip pierced at the corner of his mouth and a faint scar cut over the bridge of his nose. "Welcome, I am glad we got a chance to meet. Thank you for assisting me with my pest problem, I am quite certain it won't be the last time we have to > 04:08 <@Carreau> > deal with them." 04:09 "Are they targeting you specifically?" 04:09 Nyumetsu nods. "If they are what I think they are- the prey I was tracking- I might be able to point you two at the nest." 04:11 <@Carreau> The man nods a little at Leaf, before motioning for the two to move up the stairs with a small gesture of his hand. "I had to conceal my presence when I heard of the attack, to avoid collateral damage." 04:13 Leaf starts following him up the stairs, keeping her eyes open. "I was worried when you didn't respond to my message." 04:14 Nyumetsu heads up, and speaks up. "Any idea why these things might be targeting you specifically? I'm here mostly to take care of Raksha." 04:16 <@Carreau> The man laughs soft; "I am happy to hear you were concerned over my well-being." As they reach the mansion's hall above, the Factor frowns a little at the mess, before looking over to Nyumetsu. "Oh, the Pearl Court's leader has taken personal offense to something my organization was responsible of." He then claps his hands to awaken the nuga, pacing over to a room with a leather divan and some pillows on 04:16 <@Carreau> > 04:16 <@Carreau> > the floor. "Do take a seat. Anything to drink?" He moves over to one of the rummaged cabinets and starts checking the bottles. 04:17 He thinks for a moment- then shrugs. "I've a hunt to continue tonight- I'd like to keep my wits about me." He admits plainly, as he smiles faintly at the Factor. "Thank you for asking, however." He adds- deciding to try out that 'manners' thing he's heard so much about. 04:18 "Some Mango Wine would be good, thanks. Maybe you should invest in some better security? You can't just let them wreck your mansion every time they attack." 04:20 <@Carreau> "I'm afraid most security I could hire could not handle the raksha Xia who attacked me." He pours a glass of mango wine for Leaf, moving over to hand her the glass, before leaning down to sit on the couch, folding his legs under his rear. 04:21 <@Carreau> As if forgetting that his mansion was ransacked, he then looks over to Nyumetsu. "So, can you tell me a little about yourself? I admit that I know very little about you." 04:24 He smiles softly. "Well, I'm just a citizen of Lathe with a very specific set of skills, trying to help my city in it's time of need. Currently, that means stalking the Raksha through it's streets one by one and slaying them one by one, as best I can." he says softly, green eyes agleam. 04:26 <@Carreau> "A single man against raksha? Bold. Are you blessed by the Dragons, then?" He takes a sip and taps the divan next to him to beckon Leaf closer. 04:27 He shakes his head. "No, I'm no Dynast- like I said. Just a citizen of the city- you can tell I'm not a Dynast because I'm acting without a political reason for it, you see." 04:28 Leaf skids closer to Adhyasa and sips her wine. "He's a very ambitious citizen, though. He wants me to teach him sorcery, you see." 04:30 He nods in response to that. "Correct... I have been doing what I can to learn of that craft- having another weapon in my arsenal is always to be desired." 04:30 <@Carreau> The Factor laughs heartily at that, touching his stomach a little to contain his amusement at the man's statement. "Ah, yes, truly. The dynasts do require certain... motivations, shall we say, to act." He then looks over to Leaf, then back at the man. "Oh, truly? I hope you were not planning on inducting him similarly as our mutual friend, though. Is he any good?" Adhyasa nods toward Nyumetsu, while > 04:30 <@Carreau> > openly asking Leaf about his sorcerous prowess. 04:32 "I was hoping to do something similar, actually. He has shown quite some talent so far and is a quick and determined learner, I'm sure he won't have too much trouble with it." 04:33 <@Carreau> "He does not look the type to strike a deal with a demon." The man smiles in a friendly manner, before looking Nyumetsu over. "But there is... something familiar in you." His eyes, a swirl of aquamarine and deep teal, focus intently on the man then. 04:33 He crooks an eyebrow at that- then chuckles. "She overspeaks me, truly. I've only been about a month at it- and theory alone is confusing. It takes quite a bit more effort than learning to swing a sword did, I tell you." He says- before looking to the Factor and crooking an eyebrow. "Familiar, you say?" 04:33 "I can't see how. I'm no one special- certainly no one to trafic in the high circles a guild factor would, nor to be known in them." 04:36 <@Carreau> The Factor leans back and lets out a quiet whistle, surprised, before bringing his hands to his lap. "Oh my. Your mother." 04:37 He frowns a bit at that. "Died when I was seven, what of her? I barely remember the woman." 04:38 <@Carreau> "How did she die, do you know?" His expression turns sympathetic and he moves to grab his ankle, frows burrowed slightly. 04:38 "She and my father where scrapers in the pits. Insofar as I've ever known, they died of their work. Why?" He continues- his frown furrowing deeper, matched by his brow knitting together. 04:39 Leaf doesn't say anything, but she puts a hand on Adhyasa's shoulder as if to ask "Is this really necessary?". 04:42 <@Carreau> "So no happy ending for poor Loraline. A shame." He looks a little melancholy for a moment, before lifting his gaze. "Your mother had noble blood in her. Not the traditional kind, either. She chose to be with her lover, a sailor of very little consequence." 04:43 He crooks an eyebrow at that. "..You knew my mother, then?" He inquires- his frown shifting slightly. 04:46 <@Carreau> The man lifts his head up a little bit, as if recalling a memory. "They knew that if they were to go out in the sea again, her step-sisters of the depths would sink their ship. That blood is thrice removed from you, but--" He makes a small gesture at the man's mouth. "Some of the blood still has passed on, I see. Nyumetsu, was it? You have a hole in you. Not the kind you can see, but a kind that you can 04:46 <@Carreau> > 04:46 <@Carreau> > feel in your heart. Am I correct?" 04:47 And like that- his frown returns as he slowly nods. The speak of blood and of holes- it leaves the strange mortal man weary, as he nods, the frown hiding the fangs that sparked it. "...Aye. A hole is a good way to describe it. How do you know of me, how did you know my mother. What is this?" He insists, green eyes gleaming faintly. 04:51 <@Carreau> "I have personal experience." The man responds with a smile, before sliding off the divan and pacing over with bare feet to stand in front of the man. "I can help you use that sudden depth in your heart to harness the world around you. Just like that. Sorcerous power can be yours before you can blink. But that means you need to open up your heart to me. I don't expect you to trust me, or choose right now 04:51 <@Carreau> , > 04:51 <@Carreau> > but..." He looks over to Silent Leaf. "There is a lock in him and I have the key. If opened, he will be enlightened to feel the Essence of the world. No need to pact with a demon." 04:52 "it's his decision, I don't mind if you decide to help him." 04:54 He nods slowly as he leans back- eyes cautious and weary. "Personal experience, is it..? I... see." He says softly, a hand idly going over his heart, before drifting away. "...I suppose that this wouldn't change the study required to learn, nor act as a true shortcut- simply a path that doesn't involve a demonic pact, yes?" 04:56 <@Carreau> "You will learn to shape the world. You will learn to feel the emotions of those about you. You can let the warmth of their hearts soothe the cold that you feel." 04:58 He stares across the table at the man quietly, as he listens- and offers something tempting indeed- an understanding of passion beyond the heat of battle.. and maybe.. he stares of into space for a moment. "..Tempting indeed." he admits softly- before looking to Leaf- and asking a simple question. "..Would you say this man can be trusted?" 05:00 Leaf leans back on the divan, drinking her Mango Wine. "He can be trusted as far as you can trust anyone in this world." 05:07 "...Then I suppose I'll risk trusting him. I'd much prefer what your offering, to some strange pact with a Demon, after all. Though- I must ask. This has a price to, doesn't it." 05:07 | Iri Kallen@012-54-725-836.static.tpgi.com.au has quit timeout: 265 seconds 05:09 <@Carreau> "The price is having to deal with your true nature, and the true nature of Creation. It's having to feel people's hearts burn with passion even when you don't want to." The man extends out his hand, fingers spread, in front of the man's forehead. "All you need to do is close your eyes and let go of your hesitation. I can grant you great power, so that you may protect those you care about." 05:10 And that last part of the offer- it makes him nod, slowly. He closes his eyes, and speaks softly. "...Then I suppose I'll pay that price, for another tool to protect them with." He says simply, as he clutches his hands tight, and then does his best to let it go. He thinks for a moment- then sighs softly. It's hard, at first, to let go of his hesitation- 05:11 Memories of Mor'drals twisted visage dancing in his mind, and the horror of the Raksha he's battled... and then he thinks of the little girl he's devoted his life to, for now. To the countless people of Lathe he's protecting. He's already something broken and strange- so why not. He thinks - and just as when he thought on a woman he loved's death.. he crystalizes into tranquil acceptance. 05:13 <@Carreau> Factor Adhyasa's hand places itself warm against Nyumetsu's forehead, fingers cupping the form of his cranium slowly. The man lifts his free hand to hold onto the fold of his kaftan at the chest, and concentrates. There is a distinct probing sensation in the assassin's head, as if the warmth was penetrating through his skull and into his brain. The warmth taps into his spinal cord, slithers into the > 05:13 <@Carreau> > chakra of his neck and then starts spreading, rapping at the very essence of his heart. The Factor's lips curl into a smile as he seems to find what he was looking for. He lifts his chin, inhales, and then shatters Nyumetsu's soul into ten thousand and one pieces. 05:15 Feels something strange spreading through him- a warmth, as the chakra slides through him- and then, he feels it. A shattering, as he screams aloud. Caught in the moment- his acceptance leading him in... he screams, as he feels something very precious to him shatter apart. 05:18 <@Carreau> A gush of rainbow energy pours out of the assassin's eyes, ears and mouth, concelaing his features and illuminating the room with its prismatic hues. Each piece of the mirror broken inside the man's essence gets rearranged, coming together one by one into absurd, illogical shapes. The consciousness he once knew - sheltered, exposed only to what he perceives with his senses, gets torn kicking and screamin 05:18 <@Carreau> g > 05:18 <@Carreau> > into a new reality where light is harsh, logic is brittle and the pulse of a person's emotions is just as audible to him as their whisper. The assassin is broken, and made anew with the cracks in his previous life now filled with a strange gossamer substance that seems to glue it all together. 05:20 <@Carreau> A key turns in a lock he had in his heart, and he is free at last to experience the world that was hidden behind it. 05:20 <@Carreau> Adhyasa takes a step back, withdrawing his hand, and the display of lights disappears instantly. The assassin feels renewed and somehow intricately connected to everything around him. 05:21 Leaf stands up and walks over to Nyu, very interested in what she just saw. "So, can you feed on emotions now? What am I feeling right now?" 05:22 He pants slightly as he looks at Adhyasa. His eyes have open- as he stares at him. "This.." he trails of, sitting still for a long moment, as he blinks his green eyes- eyes that seem somehow brighter, more alive. 05:29 <@Carreau> Adhyasa sits down next to Silent Leaf. "You work together with him now. Remember what I taught you in the casino? Try to hide your repeated patterns from him." 05:30 "Hmm, so we tell him what we're really after?" 05:30 <@Carreau> "This man will not easily betray you, even if he can see into your heart right now." The man offers Leaf a smile and extends out his hand, as if offering to demonstrate to her. 05:32 "All right, I trust you." She flashes her castemark for just a moment, before taking his hand. "Completely" 05:33 Nyumetsu is sitting quietly- watching them both. He notices the Castemark- and nods slowly, rubbing his forehead, still feeling a bit confused as he looks on at Adhyasa and Leaf, speaking softly. "...Aye. I was never the type to betray anyone.." He admits softly- something very true... but there's something more to it, that he can't quite feel. 05:33 <@Carreau> The training seems to crystallize again in her mind, all his small gestures, how he sets up the situations for her to learn more, how he has presented himself and his knowledge to Nyumetsu - talking a man who he had never met into opening up to a complete rewrite of their innate being. 05:40 And he stares on- as he feels that emotion seethe and surge. He feels her mind twist, and her heart shift. He tilts his head to the side- as he tentatively reaches out to feel it, to taste it- to feel the warmth of carmaradrie with another being, to taste the ideal of ambition. "...Fascinating.." He murmurs. --- 11:03 Having heard that Radiant intends to leave Lathe to perform at outlying villages, Pluck opted to take personal charge of the security detail for the interim rather than risk anything going wrong with her most favoured of clients. Currently, her men are vetting the luxurious junk on which the songstress is scheduled to travel, whilst she remains at the pier, warding away nosy onlookers with a dead-eyed thousand-yard stare. 11:03 Perfected over the course of many battles, it is in invaluable tool in her arsenal. 11:05 Meanwhile, the recently acclaimed Raksha slayer is walking up with a new stride in his step, and a more /real/ smile than he's worn in a long time- even as he feels the hope that recognizing him gives those terrified by the Raksha- the hope presented by the ideal of a mere mortal who slew a fae abomination... and feels good about it- as he approaches. "Pluck, I heard a certain beautiful songstress was heading out of town for 11:06 If your to be guarding her- mind if I tag along? I'm a bit of a fan, and I could use a break from fruitless searches in the Lily Pits to focus on something productive that's /less/ depressing." He suggests- grinning broadly. 11:07 Pluck seems a little flustered at his appearance. "How the hell did you hear about this? It was meant to be a secret!" she complains. 11:08 He grins widely. "Am I really the person your questioning that from?" 11:10 The curfew has been a rather irritating addition to the scheduling plans. Rather than spending her time with the terribly ill Little Spume who, she's told is recovering, but still hasn't said anything herself... Radiant has needed to spend her time arranging the proper carriages and permits and everything in order to just go down and leave the city. What 11:10 would have been a simple departure of a nice, luxury junk is instead some sort of giant, involved disaster. 11:10 "I'm not the one you should be asking. Radiant is in charge, which means if she says you go, you go," replies Pluck, eventually. "And she 11:12 "And she didn't warn me you were coming, either. Hey, Murk, go let the client know Nyumetsu's here with puppy-eyes, willya?" The soldier salutes, before trooping onto the boat to make such an enquiry. 11:12 However, the time for departure does arrive, and the carriage Radiant has the permissions for... carries her down to the docks, where she does now finally manage to climb out. Even now, with this 'relatively clandestine' bit of travel on the half-deserted docks, she has taken the opportunity to dress in an immaculate emerald dress that dances about as she 11:12 moves from the carriage door and across the dock. 11:13 He laughs at that, as he stands in a rather better looking than usual flowing leather coat. His eyes seem to have a new life in them, as he grins faintly- and turns to face the Carriage and it's occupent as it arrives,- and Radiant emerges. The roguish grin on his face grows, as he's there.. waiting on the docks, as the guard runs past him to go alert her of what she can see before her eyes. 11:13 Pluck looks after her wrongly-directioned soldier with an icy rage at his blatant incompetence. "That one always had trouble with being in the right spot. I swear, these children..." 11:15 Radiant looks... surprised for a moment at Nyu's presence, and she smiles, "Well, it certainly is a delightful surprise to have the both of you here. Have you... signed on with the whistlers, Sir Fangs?" She laughs, and then turns to Pluck, "And it is always lovely to see you, dear Pluck." 11:17 He grins faintly. "On a temporary basis, though not quite as a full member per se. I'm a mercenary on contract with the mercanary company, as it where. I came here rather because I heard you where going out to perform- and I rather wanted to see a concert. That, and I thought that the ride out on the ship might be a nice time to take up Pluck on her offer of a fishing trip." 11:18 "My lady," greets Pluck, with a deferential bow. "The ship is under inspection and will be ready for boarding shortly." 11:22 * Alvuea looks curiously at Nyumetsu, then back to Pluck, "An unexpected surprise. Well, I think you may very well get to see a number of concerts if you are coming with. I don't expect that leaving the... tour boat will help you get back here very well." She looks back to Pluck, "Thank you. It has been enjoyable, seeing your people work... the efficiency and 11:22 certainty." 11:23 Nyumetsu nods. "How long is this tour supposed to be going, might I ask? I don't want to be out of the city too long, with the Raksha still about and in need of hunting. I'd like to see you perform, and it would lift my spirits greatly to accompany you for this... but I'd ust like to be aware how long I'd be leaving town for." 11:25 "No need to worry yourself overmuch with that, Master Nyumetsu. The Dragon-Blooded have a score to settle with the raksha. They respond when their own are threatened, at least." 11:25 "True enough, and I've put competent folks on the leads I've found- folks better suited to dealing with them than I, I've no shame in stating." 11:27 Radiant listens to Nyu, but then turns to Pluck, and gives her a smile, "Exactly. It's always appreciated, having someone who can provide such direct answers." she looks to Pluck, "Are you coming, going to see a show, too? Or are you just here to see me off, make sure your people are all on top of things?" 11:31 "I intended to travel with you. The seas are not safe hereabouts, so I felt obligated to take direct command," replies Pluck. "I am under the impression you will be gone for no longer than a week, correct?" 11:33 Nyumetsu nods at the new Data, smiling faintly as he stares on quietly- a bemused expression on his face, as he quietly revels in stolen feelings... 11:33 * Alvuea looks a little nervous, "Yes, the plan is a week. A shorter journey than originally planned, but... there have been a number of unexpected events here. Someone I need to be back for... but I have found sailing trips to be somewhat unpredictable." 11:35 He turns to her- frowning faintly. Her being nervous isn't pleaseant for him- giving him an immediate motivation to soothe her- as he dons his most charming smile in the act of turning to look at her. "Hey. Don't worry, eh? You'll have plenty of good men and woman watching your back- and me as well!" He adds with a wry smile- attempting to make a joke while soothing her nervous worry. 11:37 "We all have duties here, it would seem." Pluck shrugs. "It would be a good chance to gather intelligence while we tour the coastline as well." 11:38 He nods in agreement. "Aye." 11:38 "My lady, it seems as though the inspection is completed," notes Pluck, as her men begin trooping off the boat. When one of them nods, she nods as well. "Ready for boarding." 11:42 "Excellent, Thank you, Captain Pluck." she says, hoping she recalled the appropriate title, and looks over to the vessel. "I have been so busy of late, I haven't actually had an opportunity to tour the junk's facilities like I would have liked to. Did you manage to look through before I got here?" 11:45 "I have. The captain has graciously offered to make his quarters available to you. It is a paradise of cushions and wine, my lady, and the roof is made of a refractive glass that casts the sky in many hues and shades." 11:45 Nyumetsu whistles softly. "Fancy." He comments idly- eyes veering about the port as he thinks- and begins to hum a quiet tune. 11:46 One of the soldiers nearby begins to hum along with Nyumetsu. His partner follows suit, swaying slightly back and forth. 11:47 Nyumetsu seems to be immensely amused by this, eyes gleaming faintly as he keeps humming- eyes alive with obvious mirth. 11:47 "Excellent. That sounds like a delightful space. And, of course, if, after you've made yourself comfortable with our situation, I would love to have you come join me within this... Paradise of cushions and wine. It is hardly the sort of thing that is best enjoyed alone." 11:51 "As you wish, my lady." Pluck does not waste a lot of time squaring her men away- though nothing can be done about the music, which swiftly escalates into an off-tune rendition of a ribald Lathian folk song. 11:52 Nyumetsu crooks an eyebrow at that, as he ceases humming to speak aloud. "Mrm... A paradise, you say?" he inquires- as the music seems to trail on despite him ceasing, a giggle in his eyes as he speaks completely seriously. "I don't beleive I'm familiar with how those look. I don't suppose I might join the two of you for a peak at the nature of Nirvana, might I? Or is this a more.." 11:52 He pauses and grins a bit. "PRivate, meeting?" 11:56 "You're here as part of Pluck's force, I'll let her make that decision, Nyumetsu." She hums a few notes, trying to... correct the men singing about. The ribald folk song is fun, she knows it, though she's hardly found much place for it, but... she would really prefer if they could just manage to be in tune. "Perhaps we'll have to arrange some singing 11:56 lessons for The Whistlers this week. It simply will not do to have such songs being sung out of tune." 12:01 Pluck seems abashed when she returns. "This way, my lady," she states. "I apologise for the racket, but if I order them to stop the children will continue to try and win your favour," she adds. 12:03 Nyumetsu is smiling warmly as Pluck returns, sighing faintly as she does. His eyes gleam merrily, as he asks a quiet question. "Would you perchance mind if I accompanied you? You spoke of paradise- and such is a foreign concept I would much enjoy to gaze upon. What is more, my own skills of protection are most of use near the one being protected, where I might detect any scoundrels sneaking in past the guards." 12:04 "That is entirely up to my lady's pleasure." 12:05 He turns to look at Radiant. "Would my presence pleasure you, M'lady?" 12:08 Radiant laughs, "Thank you. I don't necessarily want them to stop. I want them to sing it properly." she shakes her head, "That isn't even the right verse. The word is callipygian. They're ruining the syllabic scheme." She adds, "Well, I would enjoy company, so yes, you can join us, Nyumetsu. I would be delighted to have you join us within." 12:13 "The men typically sing songs to push themselves through the hard moments in the field, and during training," explains Pluck, leading Nyumetsu and Radiant into the luxurious captain's chamber. Indeed, it is a circle of cushions and couches surrounding a low wooden table, which already contains a pitcher of wine and several cups. Underground, of course, the translucent ceiling only reflects the darkness of Lathe's cavernou 12:13 s hide. "They take a perverse pride in performing poorly, I am afraid. I do ensure a musical education for those who have some talent, however," she adds. "I like to keep my men well-rounded." 12:16 Despite the fact that she would be the guest, riding in this ship, Radiant moves over to claim the pitcher of wine, pouring a little trio of glasses, and she says, "Well, I would still like more opportunities to talk with them, whoever you feel might be the best company here, in the land of wine and cushions." She looks up through the translucent ceiling, 12:16 "Yes, that will be quite lovely when we get far away from here." presses one of the glasses into both of her compatriots' hands, and finds some particularly comfortable cushions to lay out on, as she takes a gentle sip of her glass. 12:17 Nyumetsu chuckles faintly at that, as he looks around quietly- and takes in the beauty of the scene from the apreciation the two women have. He seems to stare like a child, wide eyed as he bathes in the luxury- and in the apreciation of it born by those who know what it is. He sighs warmly- then blinks, as he accepts a glass- and takes a cautious sip, as he moves to sit down near her. "Oh, thank you." 12:21 "I'm sure they will be thrilled at the invitation," Pluck replies dutifully, whilst inwardly deciding to do whatever it takes to keep her people far too busy to socialise for the duration of the trip. "My lady, perhaps you could relate to me the story of how you and Nyumetsu first met?" she says. 12:23 Radiant laughs, "That is an interesting story, dear Pluck. An inciteful sort of question to ask. However, not a story that you will hear much of. It was, perhaps, not his finest hour. He simply introduced himself as 'Fangs' and I then had an interesting bit of puzzle figuring out... exactly who the man is behind such a title." 12:25 He chuckles a bit at that, as he leans back into the cushions- actually being able to enjoy such comforts for once leaving him pleased as a peach- as he listens to the discussion, and coughs a bit. "Well... I was on a job. Radiant caught me, so to speak, but with a charming smile and an assurance that my victim was a dreadful man, she sent me on my way." He says to Pluck- before looking to Radiant and explaining. "She's well 12:32 "You must have been an incredible assassin. All this confessing at the drop of a hat. Remind me not to tell you any important secrets, Master Nyumetsu." Pluck peers at him for a moment, before dutifully turning back to Radiant. "Can you confirm this little story for me, my lady?" 12:33 "Well, I'm not confessing anything you don't both already know. So there's not much point lying, is there? It'd be pointless. Besides- I can trust the both of you, can't I?" He inquires with a sudden broad grin- showing his fangs in full detail as his eyes gleam oddly. 12:36 "I will admit a bit of truth to his story. Though I don't think his so-called charming smile, or assurances held any weight at that particular moment. No, there were other factors at play. Though, I can confirm he left a terrible mess and I cannot imagine how he possibly has survived this long with such a terrible career." Radiant decides to take u pa bit 12:36 of teasing towards Nyu. 12:36 He shrugs. "If you think about it, the impressive part is that despite these factors I /am/ still alive. I must be /terribly/ good at killing people, eh?" 12:37 I'm pretty sure you're basically longshot 12:38 Pluck shakes her head. "My lady is remarkably indulgent. Master Nyumetsu proved his value to me in battle against the Lintha, but I cannot help but wonder whence comes your forgiveness? Truth be told, even now I feel at odds with my standards by allowing the two of you in the same room." 12:39 He sighs wearily- then frowns. "..Did I say something wrong?" He says- trying to puzzle it out by trying to analyze the emotions he's recieving from Pluck as she says that- unsure if shes teasing or not. 12:40 Radiant nods, "Yes. I have been told that before. I should, perhaps, be more careful, but I try to hire the best people... such as yourself, to curtail that for me. I was interested to see just why. And I was honestly surprised that you were so willing to bring him along." She pauses, then turns to Nyumetsu, "No. You did not say something wrong. 12:40 However, you have *done* many wrong things, and those things will follow you, no matter how you proceed. You can do better, you can atone... correct, but they will never truly be gone." 12:43 Pluck seems wary, and a bit bemused. "I believe my judgement is sound when it comes to this fellow," she replies, frowning. "I cannot believe any serious assassin would act as he does. If Master Nyumetsu wished you ill, he would not rely on a smile to cloak his coming, but anonymity and the dead of night." 12:45 He nods firmly- and suddenly speaks with absolute seriousness, his relaxed and joking manner fading. "Yes, If I wanted to hurt you you'd not be seeing me coming. I'd not have been so free and open with anyone I had plans to kill, rest assured- nor would I take a contract on someone like you. Either of you, really.. nor am I likely to take any contracts of those sort in the near future." 12:45 "Because you work for me, now. Your next criminal act will most certainly be your last, should I discover it." 12:46 "So it's a good thing I have a permit from the immaculates to break Curfew to hunt Raksha, because I've been doing that every night." 12:47 A nods, "Certainly. If he were using the smile as his disguise, he would be better at it." Radiant answers, playfully. She smiles to Pluck, "Well, this is probably rather more death and destruction than these pillows are used to enduring. Do we have any... lighter tales to tell. I know nothing at all of you, personally, Pluck. Which is a bit impressive. 12:47 What do you do when you're not finding more jobs for your company?" 12:49 Nyumetsu sighs wearily, suddenly seeming quite tired as he rests back into the cushions, closing his eyes and thinking quietly. He listens intently to their conversation- thinking on it as much as on himself. 12:50 "Why, many things, my lady. I practice the flute, visit the Lily Pits in search of worthy recruits, tell stories to the children, and when she is in town, I prevent Captain Sugar from making a spectacle of herself when she drinks and dices." 12:56 Radiant laughs, "Well, that does sound like quite a lovely collection of activities. Please tell me you did bring your flute. I would be terribly upset to find that I can't hear you play while we're here on the sea." she says, "The music of the waves does so crave further accompaniment." She is clearly quite excited by this information, leaning in towards 12:56 Pluck. "And that sounds like you will have quite the interesting tales of adventure with yourself and Captain Sugar." 13:04 Nyumetsu sighs faintly- as he opens his eyes and takes a long, long drink of wine. "...I've done a lot of things that can't be forgivin, your right there. I won't argue that, or disagree." He begins softly- as he looks to the two.. pausing before continuing. "...But...I don't want to spend my entire life how I spent the last two years, making myself miserable over it because I felt like I had to.." 13:04 "So how about you grab that flute, I try to dance half well, and the songstress lends us a song- and we have a little party between the three of us, right here, to forgot the duties back home for just a little while. Eh?" 13:09 "I am no great talent, but my voice and breath at at my lady's command," replies Pluck before her eyes light up. "Oh, but I'd rather tell you of Captain Sugar and I, aye. When we were young, we would sail to the beaches down the coast. She's the strongest swimmer I've known; she put together odds and ends to create a harness, one that put a fin on her backside and made her emulate the dread sharks so beloved of Siakal. No 13:09 t a shred did she fear given offense to that cruel god! She'd set out to terrorise the small villagers- and I, brave archer that I am, would arrive to fend her off. Hence the title they call me, Pluck Siaka-Slayer. I made many a spare coin at that time..." 13:09 She shakes her head. "Until the goddess did, indeed, take issue," she murmurs, lowering her voice. 13:13 Radiant cannot help but laugh at the tale of the false shark, "That is... rather spectacular. I think I should very much like to meet this... Captain Sugar. So, she is a... Sailing captain? She has a ship of her own? Wait... I may have heard of her? Is she prone to carrying somewhat questionable cargos about?" She smiles, "And... you must be careful 13:13 not to offend gods, Nyu. That is a lesson that can be drawn from Pluck's story." She takes the pitcher again from its spot, and thinks Nyu may, perhaps need a bit more wine, refilling his glass, and adding a bit to her own and Pluck's, while she has it. 13:14 Nyumetsu blinks- then smiles faintly and shrugs- taking a long draught from his wine, and sighing faintly. "Well here's the thing with gods. What offends one usually pleases a different one. And vice versa." 13:18 A laugh, "Well, that might be true. However, they all have their own homes, don't they? You pay just a bit of attention and you can know who lives there, what to do in what place. It isn't as though the gods are just all... cancelling one another out every which place." 13:18 "Oh, yes. Should you come across Captain Sugar at her most intimate moments, you will find a terrible scar upon her rump where the Siakal set their teeth to tear off her imitation," replies Pluck, sagely. "Tore it right off, along with her underclothes and a strip of flesh. I avenged them on her behalf," she adds, nodding firmly. "Her blood is most pleasing to Siakal. A pint of mortal blood calls forth a school of sharks, 13:18 but a pint of Captain Sugar's precious fluid attracts them like ants to her namesake." 13:18 She shakes her head. "As for that- well, Sugar has no end of ways to get into trouble. I fully expect to find her in prison, one day, demanding ransom money from me to pay back a fictional debt. Her only virtues are her ability to sail a ship, her keen eye for profit-making activity, and her sheer gall." 13:20 Nyumetsu stares at Iri, as she recounts the nature of her relationship and past with Captain Sugar- and promptly makes a very blunt statement after a long draught of wine. "Sounds like your in love." He says calmly, as if it is a very casual thing to declare- as he takes a long draught of wine, and hums contently afterwards, sighing warmly. 13:20 "You two sound like exact opposites, and thus perfect for each other, is why I say this." 13:20 Radiant smiles, "You simply *must* introduce us, the next time we are all around. I would love to meet her. And I can try to bring a dear friend who I am certain will make that meeting all the more fascinating, if you would like. But, oh... that does sound like quite the sight." 13:22 Pluck scoffs. "In love? I would not wished to be loved by Captain Sugar. She is cruel to her lovers." 13:23 He smiles at her and shrugs. "Well, I can't say I know the details. I just know how it seemed when you talked about her." She states softly- before looking to Radiant and smiling warmly, finishing his second cup and staring at her warmly with adoring eyes as he hums faintly. 13:25 "I think you are demonstrating your lack of experience," replies Pluck, dryly. "I can't recommend meeting my most malignable mischief-making mate, but I am sure you will get your chance if it is your will, my lady." 13:26 "That is too bad. It is never good to be cruel to one's lovers. They should be treated well, they should enjoy every last moment of it." she pauses, "Though, I suppose there are others who would disagree. Though... even if one wants to be treated so... then doing so is a kindness, so they can enjoy it, so you are still... treating them well." She smiles 13:26 to Nuy, laughing as she enjoys the way he looks at her, even as she turns back to Pluck, "So, if not Captain Sugar, what brings a speedy beat to your heart, dear Pluck?" 13:29 Nyumetsu blushes a bit as he realizes Alvuea noticing his stare; and whats more, enjoying it. Still- his adoration is for more than her physical beauty, astonishing as that is and capitavating as that makes her. He smiles softly, as he simply watches on and waits for Plucks response... a sigh escaping his lips. 13:31 "If you are chasing my romantic feelings, be it known to you that I have none. Ask any of my men. They will tell you I am heartless," she replies, sternly. "I couldn't lead if I was busy being a doe-eyed maiden in love, you know. That is why I was wearing that ridiculous outfit before! To keep away my persuers!" 13:34 | TDS TDS@13-046-40-422.dclient.hispeed.ch has joined #lathe-ic 13:35 Nyumetsu watches her closely- and speaks softly. "Your a worse liar than me." 13:35 Pluck scoffs. "I don't base my profession on lies, so I shall take that as a compliment." 13:36 A laugh, "Oooh. You have endless pursuers! The tales of romance in the life of Pluck get ever more interesting! So, it i not Sugar that calls to you, but apparently there are plenty who are interested in you. Who are you trying so terribly hard to shoo away?" Radiant pries all the further. 13:36 "Well, you just told the biggest lie I've heard in a while!" 13:40 "There is no romance," complaints Pluck. "There is not 'plenty', either. There's one, a Terrestrial, and it is not really me he is interested in anyway, but what having me would get him. Arrogant fop. I told him I would shoot him when next he appeared before me," she swears. "I can do it. I am the one who has not missed her mark in a year and ten," she swears. "Dragon-Blooded or no, my patience has limits." 13:41 He looks to her for a long moment, from the cushions- and without really thinking, makes a casual suggestion. "I'd offer to make him poof, but you seem to want to handle that yourself if it comes to it, so good luck. Though- with Dynasts you really want them offguard, or else your going to get brutally beaten down- and considering the situation, possibly raped. It's not like most Dynasts have morals beyond what gets them ahe 13:43 "Oh, thank you, Master Nyumetsu, for enlightening me as to the consequences of dealing with randy Dynasts. May I remind you I have two hundred men at my command who answers slights to one another as they would themselves?" 13:43 "Dynasts tend to handle those kind of odds rather disturbingly well if not stabbed in the back from hiding before they can get going." 13:43 "Who is he? And I am curious what it would get him... what he thinks to do with you. Is he attempting to claim you as a... concubine?" Radiant asks, the playful teasing dropping to a bit more serious tone. She pauses, and admits, "I once experienced something... rather similar. Though I am not nearly the shot you are with a bow. No, instead, I went 13:43 much more along with these things. I was new here. I needed the help." She takes a long drink of wine, "But things turned out tremendously well. We're... quite close now." 13:45 He blinks in suprise. "...I see. So your taken, then? A shame for the rest of the world. I hope whoever they are.. they treat you with the respect and kindness you deserve." He says- absolutely serious as he looks to Radiant. 13:48 "Oh. No. I don't even think I believe in such a thing. Being taken. It is such an... odd concept." Radiant shakes her head, as she looks to Nyu, "No. I was simply talking of having met with the experience of coming against a demanding Dynast, though my experience in the situation was, of course, rather different." 13:49 He blinks. "...You don't believe in Monogomy?" he says- unsure if his own voice is hopeful or simply to confused- before going on. "And ah- ah! I see." 13:53 "Well, that is your business. I don't do anything in life unless I can dedicate a good portion of my being to it." 13:56 Radiant shakes her head, "No. It seems purposeless and greedy. Music is meant to be shared. Not hoarded away." she pauses, looking back and forth between the two, "So, soon, I would very much like to hear your flute, Pluck. But, perhaps that can wait for a somewhat different mood to take hold. We appear to have uncorked a bottle of storms." she gestures 13:56 at the wine. 13:57 Nyumetsu blinks at her choice of words, nodding slowly as he lays back against the Cushions and moves to take a long draught of his wine- only to find it empty and quietly set it down, blinking a few times. "I'd offer to do something to amuse, but I don't really know any party tricks." 14:00 "Yes, later. This wine is very strong and I do not like to perform when imbibing," replies Pluck, peering at Radiant. "So what about you, my lady? What is behind your persona, o beloved songstress of Lathe?" 14:02 Radiant turns a bit away, looking upwards, and stretching out on the cushions, deciding that seems the best way to simply relax and enjoy the slight lightness of head from the wine, as she answers, "Mmm, a deep and abiding love for music, for that song that connects us all. That is what drives me, shapes me. But, I'm sure you had something more particular 14:02 you wanted to know about." 14:02 Nyumetsu blinks at that. "That song that connects us all..? I'm not quite sure I follow.." 14:03 "Some musicians think there is music in everything. I cannot say I am amongst them. It seemed a poetic view rather than a realistic one." Pluck shrugs. "Perhaps that is why I am not a master, whereas my lady commands the crowd at whim." 14:08 "No, it is there... it is..." Radiant sighs, "I wish you could hear it. It isn't just metaphor it is..." she pauses, seemingly now at a bit of a loss for words, "No. perhaps it is a sort of metaphor. One that shows the truth, reveals far more than can possibly be known without it." she starts to hum a few bars of that ribald folk song the men were singing 14:08 before, though rather sweeter and more in-tune. 14:10 And Nyumetsu, as he has been pretty much this entire time, is bewitched- his predilection towards her made even moreso by his general predilection towards music in general that has begun to develop. The Faeblooded mortal smiles softly, and speaks softly. "It sounds beautiful, but outside my range of experiences." 14:11 "As is much of what is." 14:12 The look in his eyes is far away, distant, as he turns to smile at Pluck with a strangely tranquil serenity, and nods. "Yeah. I'm working on that, though." 14:12 "You are drunk," she notes, dourly. "You have the drunk face." 14:16 Radiant laughs for rather too long, "I do not believe I have ever heard someone accuse another of having the drunk face. There is something elegant and wicked about it. Thank you for introducing me to that particular play of language, Pluck. Mmm, well, before we part for the evening, I think I shall sing a song. Perhaps not the dirty little ditty the 14:16 whistlers were singing, do you two have a request?" 14:16 | Anonymoose Iago@96-941-941-57.dhcp.plbg.ny.charter.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 14:17 | Anonymoose Iago@96-941-941-57.dhcp.plbg.ny.charter.com has joined #lathe-ic 14:17 Nyumetsu looks to her, as he leans back- and speaks softly. "Sing us something happy, then. Something joyous, something.. warm." He says- holding a hand above the cold empty place he calls a heart, as he lays back and stares at her with those adoring, fascinating eyes. 14:20 "The Boy who Ran with Dolphins, perhaps?" 14:22 | Iri Iris@xxm-191-165-677-687.lflg7.win.bigpond.net.au has quit host closed the connection 14:22 "The Boy Who Ran With Dolphins." Radiant echos softly, considering, as she continues to lay back upon the pillows. "Yes. That sounds good. I think that sounds perfect." she holds there for a moment, then lifts her hand, sort of dancing a few notes with a finger before taking to singing the song, filling that little room on the boat. 14:24 And a twisted broken man who fills his hollow places with false emotions to make it hurt less listens- to a voice that can make him feel. He leans back agains the pillows- adoring eyes staring at the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, as he idly notes Pluck drifting off to sleep, and chuckles softly. Category:Log